Para ese chico lindo
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Candy está decidida a darle un regalo a Anthony para el San Valentín con todo su valor... ¿Lo logrará? Primer Candy x Anthony


Candy estaba caminando lentamente en un pasillo de la escuela San Pablo mientras sostenía un paquete envuelto en finos moños rojos, su meta era dársela a un muchacho pelicorto que al igual que ella era un rubio de ojos azules más con una mirada y actitud que hacía suspirar a más de uno, a la distancia Annie y Patty estaban en un escondite bien ubicado de uno de los pasillos pendientes de que su amiga cumpliría bien su misión.

El joven Anthony estaba caminando lentamente hacia el lugar mientras la pecosa aguardaba su llegada ya que su meta era darle su merecido regalo de San Valentín. La ojiverde tragó grueso mientras su corazón latía con fuerzas y su boca temblaba como si tuviese miedo a lo cual comenzó a emprender una carrera pero a unos pasillos mientras las dos pobres quedaron con cara de WTF al ver que su mejor amiga huía como un cobarde echando a perder el día.

La pobre Candy se sentó en el suelo acomodando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras temblaba de miedo y en un aura azul que la rodeaba

-No puedo… Sabía que sería imposible para mí

-¿Qué hiciste Candy?- Reclamó Annie mientras se ponía enfadada con las manos sobre la cadera y aparte estaba enfadada

-Quiero preguntar lo mismo- Expresó Patty mientras de modo algo comprensivo se acercó hacia su amiga para darle una mano al hombro- Nos tomamos la molestia de hacer el chocolate juntas anoche

-Lo sé-La pecosa miraba al suelo mientras suspiraba en un aire de derrota- Pero, si pienso en ello cuidadosamente, darle a alguien un chocolate en el día de San Valentín…- Se sonrojó mientras más se afianzaba para cerrar las rodillas y en menos de nada un rubor inundaba su rostro

-¿No es prácticamente una confesión?

-¿Era no era obvio?- Respondió Annie de manera inmediata- ¿Entonces por le das chocolates a Anthony?

-Quieres decirle a Anthony cómo te sientes, ¿No?- Indagó Patty, la pecosa no dio una palabra ante tales preguntas mientras las dos chicas seguían indagando como si nada ya que era obvio que su amiga reaccionaría de esa manera

-Además- Continuó Annie- ¿No eres tú la que tiene más experiencia esto?- Miró de reojo el regalo de la pecosa- Aunque siempre eres la destinataria

-Tienes razón- Suspiró la ojiverde- Yo…- Levantó el paquete blanco envuelto en cintas rojas- Quiero decirle como me siento

-¿No es así?- Annie con una mirada llena de aliento exclamó con su mirada llena de determinación- Así que date prisa y darlos

-No puedo…-Exclamó con un lamento algo de ultratumba mientras sus amigas se deban un buen facepalm- Aún necesito más tiempo

-¡¿Todavía no vas a ir?!- Exclamó Annie con una vena roja en la cabeza

-Candy, sólo cálmate- Patty se acercó con una mano en el hombro mientras sacó de su bolsillo el chocolate que le regaló Stear esta mañana- Te daré un poco de chocolate, ahora abre la boca

La castaña de gafas le introdujo el chocolate a su boca mientras la pecosa sentía esa explosión dulce en sus papilas gustativas mientras la castaña decía con una sonrisa

-¿Ves? Lo haces naturalmente de esta manera, ¿Bien?- Le extendió la mano dando a entender que quería hacer un bro fist- Después de todo es San Valentín

Annie también dio su parte con su bro fist a lo cual Candy no dudó en aceptar la ayuda de sus dos amigas a lo cual tuvo que hacer el bro fist y se paró con una determinación impregnada en su rostro, ya no debía dar marcha atrás y no era tiempo de correr

-Gracias chicas, ¡Hoy es mi única oportunidad!- La joven fue al pasillo de los casilleros donde estaba ese rubio de ojos azules, el chico que le gustaba. Justamente lo encontró mientras indagaba en su locker, el joven se volteó y se puso emocionado al ver a la ojiverde

-¡Hola Candy! No me esperaba verte aquí

-¡Hola Anthony!- Sonrió tontamente- ¿Qué casualidad, no?- De pronto la rubia miró fijamente en la mano del joven ojiazul una especie de obsequio de color blanco con moños rosas haciendo que se pusiera algo enfadada pero hizo una mirada maliciosa

-¡Wow Anthony! Eres popular, ¿No?

-No, no es cómo crees- Negó con una sonrisa sincera y extendió el regalo que por cierto estaba en forma de corazón- Este es para alguien

-Ya veo- La rubia estaba seria, tal como lo pensaba otra persona le había regalado otros chocolates o peor el rubio tenía otra persona interesada. La pobre rubia bajó un poco la cabeza pero al menos conservaba la calma y algo de rectitud

-Pero estoy segura que el tuyo es de alguien, ¿No?- Debía mantener la calma mientras no soportaba ese pequeño punzor en su mente y algo de su pecho

-En realidad no lo es- Aclaró la rubia mientras extendía su mano que tenía su respectivo regalo, el paquete blanco de hilos rojos junto a su sonrisa- Este es… También para alguien

"Para ti"- Extendió el regalo temiendo que todos sus esfuerzos e incluso su corazón se habían ido al diablo, estaba bien según para ella, no importaba si el joven ojiazul estaba dando chocolate a otra persona o no.

El rubio mientras tanto aclaraba sobre su regalo

-Oh, ¿En serio? Estoy un poco celosa de esa persona

La pecosa empezó a reírse algo bajita mientras le causaba curiosidad sobre esa otra persona que obviamente era mujer

-Je je, Oh Anthony, ¿Qué razón tienes para estar celoso?- Ella como buena amiga que era debía darle ese chocolate porque ese chico de ojos azules era esa persona destinada y esa persona por quién sentía un algo especial, por otro lado el rubio estaba estremecido

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?... Pero, ¿Y tu chocolate?

-Por supuesto, esa persona es muy linda, ¿No?

El ojiazul suspiró y aceptó el chocolate de la destrozada pecosa, el joven gentilmente agradeció

-Eres muy amable, pero si estás segura, gracias

-No hay problema- La rubia a pesar de estar afectada por lo menos estaba contenta de que ese chico lindo aceptara su obsequio pero no pudiendo soportar más decidió dar la vuelta y despedirse de ese joven, ya tenía asegurada su derrota

-Bueno, debes apurarte y dar el tuyo, ¿No? Adiós- La joven iba directo hacia algún lugar en donde llorar pero de pronto una fuerza la tomó del brazo

-¡Por favor espera, Candy!- Era el rubio que mantenía una mirada y unos ojos brillantes como si era de necesidad, la pecosa quedó perpleja ante esa mirada

-¿Qué pasa Anthony?

El joven con su habitual le extendió su regalo, ese paquete de moños rosas en frente de esa chica pecosa la cual quedó sin habla. El joven de manera sincera y profunda le dijo

-Este regalo es para ti… Feliz San Valentín, Candy

La joven quedó muda pero temía que fuera una broma de mal gusto y menos en un día como este

-¿En serio?

-Sí, enserio yo nunca te mentiría

Después de un rato de silencio ambos jóvenes se miraron mientras la pecosa recibía algo conmovida el regalo de ese chico de ojos azules, estaba feliz por ese regalo y quizás poder comenzar con él una nueva vida

-Candy, entonces nosotros…

-Estamos enamorados del uno al otro- Sonrió mientras sentía ganas de llorar a lo cual se fue hacia el rubio, rodeó sus brazos mientras el joven tomó su cintura dando a entender que sellaron su vínculo mientras que en el pasillo Annie y Patty chocaron sus palmas, en verdad lograron ayudar a su amiga e incluso orgullosas de tener a alguien como ella.


End file.
